


Stand and Defend

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little bit of Homophobia, Fluff, Helpful Derek, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nice Derek, Oh, Sad Liam, Um I think thats it, but not really, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek encounter some homophobia when on their two year anniversary and Derek decides to do something about it. (Sorry summery sucks, BUT READ :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand and Defend

Derek sits down at his table in the small coffee shop and waits for Stiles to get back with their coffee. His boyfriend of two years returns with two steaming cups in his hands and sits down, smiling.

“So Der, what should we do today? Because I saw this flyer outside and there’s a fair on in Headthrope Park, can we go?” Stiles says grinning. Sighing, Derek nods.

“Only if you promise not to cotton candy again, especially after what happened last time.” He says raising an eye brow. Smiling sheepishly, Stiles nods.

“Promise, but you know I didn’t mean to-” They get cut off by a man raising his voice. Derek looks over, curious, and sees a young boy about seventeen with an older man. Possibly his father.

“You’re gay?! No son of mine is gay, we’ve never had a _fag_ in the family and we never will!” The man all but shouts. Derek looks at the kid, who is bright red and has unshed tears in his eyes.

“Dad please, not here.” He pleads. The older man ignores him anyway.

“You’re not gay, look I know you’re confused but that doesn’t mean you’re gay. Are you having trouble with girls? Is that it?”

“No dad! Just listen to me, please. It’s not-” The small café is silent now, people trying to listen subtly but failing. Derek can hear Stiles shallow breathing and has to fight the urge to rip the older man to shreds in front of on lookers. How dare he treat someone, his own _son_ this way? With so much disrespect.

“No, you listen to me. I will not have a gay son, and I know there’s some places that can make you right again. Look.” He hand something over to the boy, who’s no longer fighting the tears. He looks…broken. Like Derek felt when he came out to his family, but thankfully they accepted him with open arms.

Derek’s had enough.

He stands up and walks over to the table, effectively cutting of the man. He looks the man in the eye.

“You listen to me now, don’t you ever dare talk to someone that way again. He’s you’re fucking son, and whether you like it or not, that’s who he is.” Derek shouts. The man smells like fear but doesn’t give up.

“I didn’t sign up for a fucking gay son.”

“You signed up for loving your child for being who they are when they’re conceived, so don’t spring bullshit like that to me.” He turns away from the father and crouches down next to the kid.

“Hey, what’s your name?” He asks softly.

“L-liam.”

“Hey Liam, I’m Derek. Listen I know what coming out feels like and how much courage that must of took, and let me be the first one to say that I’m proud of you. Ignore your dad, he obviously still lives in the fifties.” Liam chuckles softly; the noise makes Derek smile.

“Do you need a ride home, or do you want to come over and sit with us?” He gestures to where Stiles is sitting. “And I’ll tell you a secret, that man over there. He’s my boyfriend and I was thinking about proposing tonight.” Liam smiles brightly and all off a sudden there is a camera stuck in his face.

“Hi Derek, I’m John Quinones from _What would you do?_ Liam here is an actor and so is this man here, Robert.” The man, Robert still smells a little like fear, but stands up and holds his hand out. Derek takes it but squeezes it a little harder than normal.

“I want to thank you for Defending Liam, I’m glad there’s still some good in the world.” He says smiling. Derek feels a tug on the bottom of his top, before he’s engulfed in a hug.

“Thank you.” Liam whispers in his ear. Pulling away, Derek pats his head awkwardly.

“There’s no need to thank me, I’m just doing what a decent human being would do.”

“So tell us Derek, why did you react that way?” John says, putting the microphone to his lips.

“I don’t like homophobes one bit, especially when they say that someone can be fixed. It’s what my uncle said to me when I came out, but thankfully the rest of my family were supportive.” He says, smiling softly, recalling the memory of his mom basically throwing Peter out of the door and told him not to come back until he comes back to live in this century.

“So you’re gay yourself, and you’re not exactly the stereotypical gay. So what advice would you give kids in this community?”

“If you want to come out, then do it. But make sure you’re ready and don’t let anyone force you out of the closet. And prepare yourself just in case it doesn’t go well, and if it doesn’t then just know you’re not alone. There’s always someone to help you. You are who you are so don’t let anyone change you.” Derek hears a sniffle to his left and looks, smiling softly when he sees Stiles. His eyes filled with pride. He lifts his arms up a little and Stiles runs into them. They pull away after a quick embrace.

“This is Stiles, my boyfriend.” Derek thinks to himself. _Fuck it._ “Or my fiancée if he accepts.” Stiles whips his head around ad stares at him for a moment before nodding and smashing their lips together.

“The rings at home.” Derek says when they pull away.

“I’m so proud of you, what you did and said. Especially to Liam, how you calmed him down and talked to him. I love you so much Der.” Stiles pecked him again and leaned to whisper in his ear. “And when we’re home, I’ll give you your reward.” He pulled away, leaving Derek red faced and half hard.

“And that concludes tonight’s show, come back next week for more _What would you do_?”

They talked a little longer; Liam and Derek exchanging numbers as Liams yet come out to his family. When it became too much Derek rushed himself and Stiles out and home, and _boy_ did he get his reward.


End file.
